Nothing Out of the Ordinary
by Technical Technicalities
Summary: What may be considered a weird school day for you, would be a normal thing in South Park. Told in Tweek's POV.


A/N: LOL, sorry for no updates! Here's a random story about Tweek to make up for the wait.

* * *

Every day I tell myself "What is this place," and every day I tell myself "How the hell do I have friends?" It really made me wonder. Well, I guess Craig didn't care, and Clyde didn't care and...well nobody really cared when I started hanging out with them. I tried to hang out with Stan's friends for a while, but the fat one was a real jerk!

I finally rolled out of bed. Oh joy, another day at school, just what I fucking wanted. I twitched randomly and grabbed my shirt off the dresser. I swear, I just can't button that shirt correctly! I always ended up twitching or spazzing out, and then my hand would fall to my side. That process was usually repeated about five times before I gave up, thus resulting in half my stomach being shown again. I pulled on pants and ran downstairs, grabbing a pop tart, and dashing out the door before my parents could give me coffee. Oh well, I could get some from Mr. Garrison, who always fell asleep halfway through math lessons.

* * *

When I got to school, everything was how it should be, meaning Craig was flipping people off, Jimmy was telling jokes to Token, and Clyde sat alone again, and I joined him.

"H-how's Bebe?" I asked him.

"She broke up with me..." Clyde said. I twitched before wondering why he wasn't bawling over it. No offense to him, but he was sort of a...you know...a crybaby. Or well, maybe he had overdeveloped emotions.

"W-why?!" I asked again.

"She said that she hated the winter shoes my dad had in stock," Clyde explained. I was confused.

"What do you GAH mean?" I asked again. Most of the conversations that took place with me usually was me asking questions and the person exasperatedly telling me what was going on.

"I dunno," Clyde said in that monotonous voice of his. I swear, Craig and Clyde sound pretty much the same! They have these really weird monotonous voices that make you bored and tired at the same time.

"G-got any GAH coffee?" I asked (again *sigh*).

"Just get some from Mr. G when he falls asleep." Clyde said, and the bell rang.

* * *

"All right class, so if we have 6 as our y variable, and 7 as our 0 variable-" Mr. Garrison was cut off.

"Mr. Garrison?" Kyle asked. Mr. Garrison turned around and sighed.

"What?"

"There's no such thing as a 0 variable," Kyle pointed out. Mr. Garrison looked exasperated.

"Look, I don't give a shit, 0 variables are a thing as far as I'm concerned," Mr. Garrison explained.

"How are you going to teach us if you don't care?" Kyle asked again. Mr. Garrison looked more exasperated than before.

"Okay, look you little fucker, I am having a terrible day, so shut the hell up and listen!" Mr. G shouted. Kyle looked unfazed.

"We can't learn about non-existent things Mr. Garrison." Kyle pointed out. Mr. Garrison took a seat at his desk.

"Well, if you're so smart Mr. Broflovski, then you wouldn't mind taking over, right?" Mr. G said while laying his head down. Kyle got up.

"Okay class, now-"

"JEWS CAN'T TEACH!" Cartman shouted. I rolled my eyes at this seemingly usual scene in this weird-ass town known as South Park.

"SHUT THE HELL UP FATASS MR. GARRISON LEFT ME IN CHARGE SO SIT DOWN!" Kyle shouted at Cartman, who was standing up. He reluctantly sat down.

"Okay, now, if we have 8 as our-"

"Mr. BrofIcan'tpronouncetherestofyourname?" Kevin asked. Kyle turned around.

"Yes?"

"I think you need a teaching degree to legally be allowed to teach us." Kevin said. Stan leaned over and whispered something to Kenny that sounded a lot like "Smartasses..."

Kyle and Kevin were having a sort of fight, and everyone decided it was best to go to recess, even though it was supposed to be the middle of math class. Nobody seemed to be fazed by these events, and I figured that was pretty sane, as this sort of stuff happened ALL THE TIME in South Park.

Yup, nothing out of the ordinary!


End file.
